


Onomatopoeia

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, established relationhip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Some sounds just speak ‘love’ to Derek…





	

Derek steps into the loft, rolls the door close and throws his bag to the corner table, pushing the wicker bowl sitting on it a little. He takes off his tie (and how he hates that infernal piece of clothing), and unbuttons the top button on his shirt before opening the fridge. He inspects the things inside it critically before pulling out the juice and a wedge of covered blueberry pie. He puts both on the island, takes a glass out, pours the juice in it and chugs the cold liquid in one go. He pours in half a glass more and puts the carton back in the fridge. Takes a fork and starts eating the pie, having rolled up the saran wrap into a ball and tossed it towards the garbage bin, the clink of the fork on the glass plate sharp.

The house is quite around him. Derek hates it a little bit in spite of the years gone filling these rooms with sounds of laughter and happiness. It feels a little too much like that time ages ago when Derek was alone because he had no one at all. Stiles will reach in half an hour from the school, mouth offering stories about the students, sounding exasperated, fond and sheer agitated as the stories varied. Being a teacher at the school he read and having to call his former teachers his colleague now, Stiles has taken on the role with his usual level of enthusiasm for a challenge. Now he had whole broods crazy about his unusual classes and level of understanding when it came to mental and physical problem.

Derek thinks it is partly because Stiles somehow never managed to forget how he felt in his teens and thus genuinely related.

Derek washed the plate and fork and put them on the draining board. He trudged upstairs and changed into loose fitting sweats and nothing else after a quick shower. He went downstairs, picked a beer and sat his ass down before the TV and started watching some old black and white movie. Five minutes later, the door rolled again, and Stiles stepped in. His hair a mess, his clothes filled with edges and his coat off one shoulder as he dragged a bag behind him while at the same time talking in the phone with the phone shoved between his ears and shoulders as he juggled two paper bags in his other hand. Derek immediately went to him and pried off the paper bags and work bag from him, gave the general proximity of his lips a kiss and stood back.

From the sounds of it, it looked like Stiles was talking with Scott. About some abandoned puppies that was distressing Scott which in turn was distressing Stiles. Derek put Stiles work bag beside his on the corner table and put both the paper bags on the island counter. He did not open them, leaving that part to Stiles. He did pick up another beer, uncapped it and pressed it to Stiles’ hands while he sat at the sofa and talked with Scott. Derek sat beside him and this time Stiles leaned forward to plant a soft and short kiss on Derek before resuming his phone call. Something unclenched inside Derek as he let the ebb and flow of Stiles’ voice wash over him, and he relaxed into the sofa, his eyes half closed, watching the TV on mute. 

It took Stiles ten minutes to talk Scott out of his funk. His beer was half empty as he kept taking sips in between speaking. He was leaning well and proper against Derek. Stiles smelled sweaty and tired but Derek just rubbed his nose lightly in the hair behind the hair. Pep talk done, Stiles put the phone on the coffee table, turned to Derek and took a deep and satisfying kiss, humming his enjoyment. When Stiles leaned back, big smile on his face, Derek was helpless to not smile back. Which he did, overcome with love for this human who has taught him to accept himself worthy of the love Stiles showed him. 

Stiles stood up and putting his half drunk beer on the coffee table, ran a hand through his hair and said, “Meet me in the bed?”

Derek nodded quickly, still smiling, so Stiles bent at his waist and kissed him one more time and then headed to the stairs. Derek settled in the sofa some more. Stiles liked taking his showers slow. How strange, Derek thought, that the presence of just another person made the his house fuller by so many degrees. He could hear Stiles’ footsteps, his heartbeats that seemed to beat in sync to his own and rush of blood that flew like the hew of a lake rushing by cool and sedate behind closed eyelids. Stiles was not a peaceful being, but the peace he managed to bring to Derk at every minute was nothing short of miraculous. And the fact that Stiles did it on his own, on his terms, was the cherry on the top for Derek still active pools of guilt.

Derek have had a long life by now, mostly in terms of things happening to him. The loss of his family, the betrayal of his lover, the mess of his life after, it had been longer than the years he had been alive it sometimes felt like. But, the memories were intact which meant that some things just made sense together really well. The sound of feet outside his room when he was small, two pairs checking on him, was a sound of love to him. The cackle little Cora gave out when Derek tickled her when she was a baby and she clung to hi sounded like love too. Peter hugging him and holding him straight with a rumble in is chest at his father’s funeral was love too. The thing with Kate was not, and he should have known by just the sound.

However, for now, for this miracle of a life he is living and sharing with Stiles, if love has a sound, it is the steady beat of Stiles’ heart when he says ‘I love You’ to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment ad kudos :)


End file.
